Secrets of the Whirlpool Village
by sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever
Summary: A figure rescues Naruto after the village tries to kill him and takes him away where he has family. The Whirlpool Village is new to Naruto but will he be able to leave his family behind to return to the Leaf? Will he learn the secrets of Whirlpool before leaving? Find out...couples later.


Alright everyone this is the updated first chapter... Most everyone voted for a normal Naruto... but i put a little twist on it. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review or PM!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the canon characters. I do however own Serena, Korana and some jutsu. Other OC characters are owned by their own person.

* * *

It was a typical October 10th for one blonde young boy. He was running… he was running away from everyone who was trying to kill him. It was his birthday and yet everyone wanted to kill him. An eight year old little boy instead of spending his birthday with his family in the warmth of the home, he was outside running for his life, hiding in the woods while they tear apart his apartment, and he was all alone. Right now he was running throughout the village, the mob of angry villagers trampling behind him. Unfortunately… today was not his day and the young boy took a wrong turn down a dead end alley way. The young boy met the end of the alley and slowly backed to it as the mob crept towards him.

"Please! Please don't hurt me!" The young blonde boy cried as he covered his head in his arms. The mob was just about to attack the boy with their pitchforks and fire as a shadowy figure appeared on the top of the wall.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" The voice echoed through the small alleyway. Everyone in the mob including the young boy looked up to see a woman with bright red hair jump in front of them. Her dark cloak fluttered in the breeze as it settled with her movements.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the men in the mob said raising his fire to see the face of the woman. She raised her face and the crowd jumped back in shock.

"You will not lay a hand on my nephew! If my sister was alive she would have killed all of you by now!" the woman shouted. "NOW GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The villagers jumped back as the woman's hair flew wildly around her head. The villagers retreated quickly from the woman and the boy hid crying in the corner between a dumpster and the wall.

"Please don't hurt me." The boy cried as the woman approached him. The woman knelt down to him and brushed some dirt from his hair.

"I'm not going to hurt you Naruto; I'm here to take care of you." She smiled a bright smile as the little boy raised his blue eyes to look at her.

"Y-You're not gonna hurt m-me?" Naruto wiped his eyes with his ripped sleeve. She shook her head and slowly brought her hand to Naruto. "W-Who are you?"

"I'm your aunt Naruto; my name is Korana. I live far away but I have come to bring you somewhere where you will be loved and you are loved." Naruto looked up and her confused.

"B-But, I don't have any family… I-I'm a monster." Naruto started to cry and Korana wrapped her arms around the boy.

"I promise you Naruto, you are loved, you do have a family and you are NOT a monster my boy." Korana snuggled her head and arms around the boy to keep his shivering body warm. "Come on Naruto, why don't we go see Lord Hokage. If I have anything to say about it, you will be coming to live with me and your cousins." Naruto looked up and smiled but then looked confused at her.

"B-But what about the academy, I just started my first year!"

"Don't worry dear boy, where you will be going, we have a clan academy where you will learn everything about your family and history along with other countries history and learn different jutsu that your mother even knew." Naruto's eyes lit up.

"You can teach me jutsu my momma knew?"

"Of course dear; now, off to the Hokage." Korana lifted Naruto onto her back and ran to the Hokage tower. Korana didn't stop and knock at the door leading to the office as she already knew the Hokage and the elders where in the office discussing. She slammed the door open and barged in.

"Who do you think you are barging in on this meeting?" The older woman of the elders spoke.

"I think I'm the Princess of the Whirlpool Village." Korana announced and all three of the people in the room froze. "I am here to claim my nephew and bring him home to where he truly belongs."

"And, who is your nephew Princess?" One of the gentlemen in the room asked. Korana walked over to a chair in the corner and lowered the now sleeping Naruto into the chair.

"This young boy, Naruto Uzumaki is my nephew."

"How dare you claim that child as your nephew?" The woman shrieked again.

"Shut it you old hag, I am Korana Uzumaki and my sister was Kushina Uzumaki, this boy's mother and since I just saved him from getting killed by a mob of angry villagers; I know he would be better with his actual family then in this dump you call a village." Korana walked up to the Hokage's desk. "Lord Hokage, you have to let me have him. He needs to learn how to control the Kyuubi and I can teach him things that his mother knew. I can teach him Uzumaki jutsu that no one in this village could even try to teach him. Plus we Uzumaki are the only ones who can truly control the fox." The Hokage looked at the woman and noticed how much she looked like Kushina.

"Are you Kushina's twin?"

"Yes I am sir. Twins are fairly common in Uzumaki families, I having twin daughters myself. Naruto would be with an actual family, he wouldn't be living on his own; he would be cared for properly like a true child and not like a monster. If it is really a big deal I could send you monthly updates on his progress. Everyone in the village really needs to have this young child, the only thing we have left of my dear sister, back in the village." Korana sighed and looked over to the still sleeping Naruto. "Because he is the child of Kushina, he is next in line to be the leader of our village. This child is royalty."

"Sarotobi, this is ridiculous, you could not even consider this. He is the Kyuubi no Kitsune and…"

"He is NOT the Kyuubi! He is the jailor of the Kitsune not the creature itself." Korana interrupted.

"Homaru, you do have a point but…"

"No buts! You will not let him leave this village with this woman!" The woman shouted.

"Koharu enough." The Hokage spoke up. "You are not the Hokage, I am." Hokage looked over onto the sleeping figure of Naruto and then upon Korana. "Alright Princess, I will give you permission to take Naruto but only on the condition you send monthly reports about his progress. I also request your help in bringing trade between our two villages and maybe when the Chunin exams finally arrive, your genin including Naruto hopefully, can participate as well."

"I agree to that Lord Hokage. Thank you for understanding but if you would excuse me, Whirlpool is a far distance away and I would really like to get Naruto home as soon as possible." Hokage nodded as Korana lifted Naruto onto her back once more and walked out of the office. As she walked down the darkened road Naruto started to stir.

"Auntie Korana, where are we going?"

"We are going to your apartment to grab your things and then we will be going home. You will be able to meet your cousins and all their friends." Naruto went quiet for a moment.

"What if they think I'm a monster?"

"They will never think you are a monster dear. They understand who you are and not what you hold. You will learn everything when you get older. Now let's go home." Naruto and Korana cleaned out the apartment or what was left of it using scrolls to store everything and they headed on their week long journey to the Whirlpool country. Throughout their journey they learned that Naruto was not very good with being on a boat. -seasick much-

* * *

Korana and Naruto had travelled the long distance and finally arrived at the hidden gates of the Whirlpool village. Throughout the trip Naruto and Korana had discussed many things; the reason the Leaf village civilians hated him, who Naruto's mother was and many other things. As they entered the small green gates of the Hidden Whirlpool village Korana was greeted by two young girls.

"MOMMY!" A young eight year old blonde hair, blue eyed girl ran up and wrapped her arms around Korana's leg. The young girl could have been Naruto's twin if she only had the whisker marks on her cheeks. She was wearing a bright orange and yellow jumper and orange sneakers. Her hair was up in two pigtails with yellow and orange ribbons springing around as she ran.

"Momma!" The other young, also eight year old, red haired, purple eyed girl walked up to her mother. This girl wore black pants, a dark orange shirt and regular sneakers and she acted more like her mother. At seeing the two girls Naruto hid behind Korana.

"Hello my dear sweeties, have you been good for Elder Chuusen?" The second girl nodded while the first one smiled sheepishly.

"Rosie and I have both been good for Elder and Lady Chuusen; Rosie did have a little trouble at the academy with pranks. But that doesn't matter, who is that mommy?" The second girl pointed at Naruto who shied away more.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Korana stepped to the side to reveal Naruto. "Rosie, Serena this is your cousin Naruto. He will be living with us from now on. Rosie, the blonde girl jumped over to Naruto and smiled.

"Hi Naruto! Welcome home!"

"Rosie calm down, you're going to scare him." Serena, the red head girl said. Korana laughed and Naruto smiled.

"Come on you three, why don't we all go home and girls you can show Naruto into the guest bedroom. You girls will still have your own room and Naruto can have his own room as well. He will truly be part of the family!" Naruto's bright blue eyes sparkled as he, Rosie and Serena cheered. Naruto finally had a family who loved him.

Days came and went as Naruto got adjusted into life in the Whirlpool village. Naruto, Serena and Rosie were all the same age and all the same birthdate; Naruto was born at 9:30pm while Serena was born at 10:30pm and Rosie at 10:35pm. Within the first week Naruto was already acting like his hyper self which Rosie enjoyed as she had another person like her who also loved to pull pranks and he received a whole new wardrobe. Naruto now wore long black parachute pants, black ninja boots an orange wife beater and a black jacket with the leaf and Uzumaki clan symbols on the shoulders. He also started to attend the academy with Rosie and Serena and he immediately gained a few more friends. Everything was great. Naruto along with his cousins started to learn some of the clan jutsu with the help of Korana. Clone Jutsu was still out of Naruto's reach so one of the Elders taught Naruto the shadow clone jutsu; apparently he had learned it from a leaf ninja when he was Naruto's age. For a while Naruto was feeling a little weird being around Rosie and Serena and their girlfriends until he finally met one of the boys.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Naruto, we are going to be late for school!" Serena called as they approached the school gates._

"_I'm coming! I'm sorry I shouldn't have stayed up so late training and studying with the clones." Naruto quickly ran to catch up but not before accidentally running into someone who walked in the way. "Oh crap, sorry I didn't see you there." Naruto rubbed his head as he looked up at the person he ran over._

"_No worries Bub, yah must be from away, cause I aint see yah 'round herah before__." The person was actually a boy about Naruto's age. This boy was rather tall, taller than Naruto and he had short brown hair and brown eyes. His clothes were what caught Naruto's attention though. The boy wore a brown t-shirt under a dark green camouflaged jacket with matching camouflage pants and black boots. His thick accent was a shock to Naruto as he had never heard anything like it._

"_Um, actually I've been here a week or so, but I guess you can say I'm new." Naruto stood up and brushed off his black clothing. The boy looked him over._

"_I been out on missions last few weeks herah with the parents. I'm Kalob Taisen...__" Kalob held out his hand and Naruto smiled._

"_Naruto Uzumaki." Kalob's eyes widened._

"_Yah related tuh Rosie and Serena?__"_

"_You know my cousins?" Naruto asked confused._

"_Cuzins? Friggen right I know 'em. Been buds with 'Rena and Rose since I was knee high.__"_

"_Naruto! Hurry up you're gonna be… Kalob?" Serena called as she ran towards the two. "Kalob your back?" Serena jumped and hugged the boy._

"_Hey 'Rena, Yah I just got back yestahday and mah told me I had tah go dah school. Glad I did, Met yah cousin herah."__ Kalob smiled. _

_End Flashback_

After their meeting Naruto and Kalob were best friends and Kalob as well as Naruto enjoyed having another boy around to talk boy talk with; Naruto even started to pick up on Kalob's accent . Serena, Rosie and their crew of girls were happy because now they didn't feel guilty about leaving Kalob out of the shopping loop. Their crew of seven was inseparable.

* * *

"Naruto!" Serena called to her cousin as they were just getting out of school for the day. It had been almost five years since Naruto moved to the Whirlpool village with his family and he couldn't be happier. Naruto had many great friends including his cousins Rosie and Serena. Serena, Rosie and Naruto all shared a love of Ramen which made Naruto very happy and they repeatedly had ramen eating contests whenever they could. So far after the five years Naruto was the reigning champion.

"Yeah, Serena?" Naruto called back.

"Aiko and I are heading to the library to grab a few scrolls for some light reading, Rosie and Tasha are going over to the art studio and Kalob is supposed to be training with his father on some new weaponry so we won't be home right away." Naruto sighed but understood. Aiko Chuusen was the granddaughter of one of the village elders and was the smartest one of their friends and the smartest in the entire academy. Naruto always thought that she could put Shikamaru Nara to shame. Aiko loved to read and she would read anything she could get her hands on. Every class period she seemed to have a different book with her reading about something. Tasha Silver was another one of their group of seven and she was the trickster. She and Naruto hit it off immediately after Naruto fell into one of her pranks at the academy; now a days they were found concocting more pranks or painting pictures for the art studio with the help of Rosie.

"What's Ryiah doing? Is she working at the clinic again?"

"Oh yeah, apparently one of the pups is pregnant and due any day maybe you could help her." Naruto nodded and head off on his way to the clinic. Out of everyone in their little crew Naruto had not hung out with their friend Ryiah in a while. Ryiah Boi was the animal medic of the group and she was always found at the clinic helping out with any animals in need. Naruto helped out whenever he could and when he was allowed to; sometimes he was just in the way of the vets that could actually work. As Naruto walked he thought about the leaf village. He had only gotten a couple of letters from his friends in the leaf and moments when he wasnt around the crew; he thought about them. His friends Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi and the only girl who talked to him, Hinata Hyuga were the only ones that sent letter; but that was only on his bithday. These four friends were his FIRST and only friends in the leaf village. He still remembered when he first met them when he was 5 years old.

_Flashback_

_It was late spring in the Leaf village and all the beautiful wildflowers had already sprung. Naruto was walking to the park in the leaf village through the trees that surrounded the park. Naruto usually walked through the trees so some of the villagers wouldnt look at him with those eyes full of hatred. As he walked through the trees Naruto suddenly saw a white blob run across his path and he fell flat on his face. Just as he was about to get back to his feet, another figure came running through and tripped over Naruto himself._

_"OUCH! Hey what was that for!" The boy that had landed on top of Naruto yelled. As both the boys got up Naruto realized that the boy had weird red triangles on his cheeks._

_"Sorry, there was a white thing that tripped me and thats why i was on the ground." The kid looked at his shocked._

_"White thing! Where did it go! I need to find him!" Naruto pointed to a large willow tree across the trail from him and the boy jolted to the tree. Naruto was confused but he stood and continued his walk. As he approached the park the white blob somehow ran at Naruto once again. This time Naruto reached down and picked up the white blob to realize it was a small white puppy with brown ears. Naruto looked at the puppy face to face and the pup barked happily at him."HEY!" Naruto looked passed the pup in his hands to see the boy before with a bog smile on his face. "YEAH! You caught him! Thank you so much!" Naruto handed the boy the pup and smiled._

_"No problem he ran right at me so i thought i would catch it." The boy smiled_

_"Thanks, this is Akamaru by the way, and i'm Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba held out his hand._

_"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto shook Kiba's hand and they both smiled._

_"Hey, do you want to play Hide and Seek with us? Its easier if we have two people searching for Akamaru."_

_"YEAH!" Naruto cheered. Kiba became his first friend and Akamaru was the only animal he had ever come into contact with before, but after hanging out with the duo, Naruto loved to be around animals... even if they didn't like him. That same day was when he met his second friend ever..._

"HEY, NARUTO!" A shout knocked Naruto from his thoughts as he looked up to see a dirty blonde haired girl waving her hands frantically from the clinic door. Naruto ran to the door. "Oh thank goodness you're here, Torami is having her puppies and we need an extra hand to hold the pups and clean them up." Naruto nodded and followed Ryiah into the clinic. The mother was on a dog bed made up of many different towels and one of the other vets was trying to calm her down. Naruto helped the two vets as best as he could and by the end of a very long and stressful hour the team had delivered a litter of six healthy puppies. Torami and the pups seemed to be very happy and Torami snuggled into Naruto and licked his cheek in thanks. Ryiah had snuck a few pictures of the moment without Naruto looking. "Thank you Naruto, you were a big help today." Ryiah said as she tackled Naruto in a hug on their walk home.

"No problem Ryiah, I'm glad I wasn't in the way today like I thought I would be." Naruto frowned. Ryiah hugged Naruto again.

"Hey, don't be so gloomy Naruto, Your birthday is coming up soon and no one is supposed to be sad," Naruto smiled. Naruto was really enjoying have an ACTUAL birthday party with people who love him. The first year Naruto was in the village, Korana gave him a necklace that Kushina used to wear when she was a child and the girls got Naruto his very own Uzumaki clan crest jacket that was the black jacket he wore now. They added the Konoha leaf on his 10th birthday. "Plus every time you get to work at the clinic it counts as a D-rank mission. With the amount of time you work there you will have plenty of D-rank missions to participate in the chunin exams before you even graduate. Maybe we will even be on a team together!"

"Yeah, you're right Ryiah, Thank you for that."

"No problem Naruto, but I got to go, moms expecting me for dinner soon. Talk to you tomorrow!" Ryiah ran off towards her house while Naruto just smiled and returned to his walk down the path to his home.

'I'm really glad that i'm here. I finally feel wanted.' Naruto thought to himself as he opened the door to the house. Korana was waiting for him in the kitchen.

"There you are Naruto, dinner's almost ready; wash up and run back down here or someone else is going to get the biggest bowl of ramen. Naruto launched up the stairs to his bedroom to qhickly change his shirt and wash his hands. Since all three of the cousins loved ramen, there was a competition to see who would get the biggest bowl of ramen. As Naruto ran back down the stairs he tripped over the last step and landed face first into the kitchen stool. As he rubbed his face all Naruto heard was laughing as he looked up to see Rosie and Korana. "Sorry Naruto, Rosie got down here just before you."

"Ah man." Naruto frowned as he sat on the stool.

"Its okay mom, Naruto deserves the bowl. After all the work that he did today, he didnt even prank anyone in school!" Naruto looked shocked at Rosie and tackled her in a hug.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" The three family members laughed together.

* * *

After dinner Naruto was laying in bed looking up at the cloud covered ceiling of his room. When Naruto moved in he decided to paint his ceiling like a sky so he could 'cloud watch' when he needed to relax. Naruto picked this up from his second friend Shikamaru who was a genius... well, in the leaf he was.

_Naruto and Kiba were chasing Akamaru around the playground when Akamaru ran through a clearing with a kid about their age laying in the middle. Akamaru jumped over the boy but when Naruto and Kiba came barreling towards him, they landed on him._

_"Oi!"_

_"Sorry! We are trying to catch my dog!" Kiba said as he continued running to catch Akamaru. Naruto stopped and brushed himself off._

_"Sorry about that, we didnt see you in the grass." Naruto spoke trying to cover his mistake._

_"Troublesome." The boy said as he brushed himself off and laid back down.  
_

_"What are you doing in the middle of the field anyways?"_

_"What a drag... I'm cloud watching."_

_"Cloud watching?"_

_"You've never cloud watched before?" The boy was shocked but he hid it under his lazy facade._

_"No... how do you do it?" Naruto sat next to the boy._

_"Lay down on your back and look up at the sky." Naruto did as he was told and looked up. From his spot on the ground Naruto saw the sky in a different light. The sky looked much bluer then when he was running and the clouds seemed to be moving. Every time they moved they made a different shape. Naruto continued to watch and he could feel his body relaxing and his head clearing._

_"Wow, i feel so relaxed."_

_"That's what its supposed to do."_

_"Thank you..."_

_"Shikamaru Nara."_

_"Well Thank you Shikamaru! I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto slowly stood up. "I would love to stay and cloud watch with you but i have to help Kiba. Maybe i can cloud watch with you another time." Naruto held out his hand to shake Shikamaru's hand. Shikamaru smiled and returned the shake._

_"I'd like that. You're not to troublesome Naruto." Naruto smiled and then proceeded to run off and try and find Akamaru and Kiba. After that day on clear days Naruto would cloud watch in the field with Kiba and Shikamaru. Kiba couldn't stay still for too long so some days the three ended up playing games with Akamaru._

Before Naruto could think about his other two friends... Naruto fell into a peaceful night sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the updates. Also a little note... The person who Kaleb is based off of actually speaks that way... If you reviewed on the first chapter you will have to pm me your review. Oh, and i'm deleting the authors note because i hate them.


End file.
